


fanmix: i don't want your heart between my teeth

by anticute



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, fanmix fun, holly black owns my soul and musick is the only catharsis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticute/pseuds/anticute
Summary: A playlist of 7 songs: Jude/Cardan, their contrary feelings, an all-consuming thing in the best and worst of ways. (warning: mature lyrics)hardest of hearts - florence + the machine // mad about you - hooverphonic // taste - betty who // honey - mantaraybryn // sugar burn - jaymes young // caffeine - foreign air // organs - of monsters and men
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	fanmix: i don't want your heart between my teeth

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back, back again, with more fanmixes. because this series won't release me from its dark hold, nor am i making much of an effort to deny it. plus, CERTAIN CARDAN LETTERS compelled me to actually move forward with my projects that have just been sort of...sitting there. 
> 
> explicit lyrics warning! lots of suggestiveness!!!!
> 
> title comes from orla garland's between your teeth, which overall doesn't work, but still - a solid lyric.
> 
> (smallvoice. i broke a rule about not repeating songs in fanmixing, but listen, okay, how could i NOT use sugar burn again for this concept)
> 
> [spotify ahoys!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Eblskvk5TMEtGJFTC0D85?si=HQL6IdxXT4Os3x7OAjbjsg)
> 
> songlist and choice lyrics below.

**1\. hardest of hearts - florence + the machine**

[lyrics](https://genius.com/Florence-the-machine-hardest-of-hearts-lyrics)

jude/cardan:  
//There is love in your body but you can't get it out  
It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth  
Sticks to your tongue and shows on your face  
That the sweetest of words have the bitterest taste//

**2\. taste - betty who**

[lyrics](https://genius.com/Betty-who-taste-lyrics)

jude:  
//Every tomorrow, I wake up and pray I won't be  
'Caught in the sugar, your sour, your salty, your sweet  
I'm starving, so give it to me  
You know the worse they are, the better they'll be//

**3\. honey - mantaraybryn**

[lyrics](https://genius.com/Mantaraybryn-honey-lyrics)

cardan:  
//'Cause just like honey  
You make me melt  
You creep into my sleep  
Then under my belt  
Don't look at me now  
Your sting's so mean  
God knows how, but I'm still keen//

**4\. sugar burn - jaymes young**

[lyrics](https://genius.com/Jaymes-young-sugar-burn-lyrics)

jude/cardan:  
//I'll never forget loving you sweetly  
Your sugar still burns on my tongue//

**5\. caffeine - foreign air**

[lyrics](https://genius.com/Foreign-air-caffeine-lyrics)

cardan:  
//I’m sick and tired of breathing in  
But I’ll take a drag  
All your words have got my mind in a knot  
With all your loving and leaving//

**6\. organs - of monsters and men**

[lyrics](https://genius.com/Of-monsters-and-men-organs-lyrics)

jude:  
//I should eat you up and spit you right out  
I should not care but I don't know how  
So I take off my face  
Because it reminds me of how it all went wrong  
And pull out my tongue  
Because it reminds me of how it all went wrong//

**7\. mad about you - hooverphonic**

[lyrics](https://genius.com/Hooverphonic-mad-about-you-lyrics)

jude/cardan:  
//Are you the fishy wine that will give me a headache in the morning  
Or just a dark blue land mine that explode without a decent warning.  
Give me all your true hate and I'll translate it in our bed,  
Into never seen passion, never seen passion  
That is why I am so mad about you//


End file.
